wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Randall clark inkwizytorem ep. 10
jakiś czas później do gubernatora Nathanela przyleciał przedstawiciel astra militarium, jego wizyta zaskoczyła go -kim pan jest?! -Teofil z luny zostałem wysłany przez astra militarium na inspekcje... -co?... -by sprawdzić kondycje wojsko na tej planecie i siłę tych ludzi czy czasem jeszcze się nadają do walki w imię imperium... -panie... -ale też i przez adeptus ministroum... -ale za cholere po co? -krążą słuchy że pan ma astronomiczne ambicje wynikający z opętania przez mrocznych bogów chaosu -to OBURZAJĄCE -ale i może prawdziwe -czemu wszyscy uważają mnie za szaleńca co chciałby wszystkich zabić, co ma gdzieś władze imperium, powiedz mi czy ja miałem robić coś złego? -tak, pan w ramach testu broń chciał rzucić bombę na miasto Kumihan -ale to tylko jeden plan z którego ostatecznie zrezygnowałem po co o tym mówicie -tylko jeden? -a co? -mi się wydaję że takich niecnych planów wobec tych podludzi było znacznie więcej -taa jasne -np:. w 023,42M pan chciał przetestować gaz bojowy w praktyce i niech bóg-imperator sprawił że tego nie zrobiłeś -ale... -w 024,42M chciał pan zrobić Exterminatus na planetę Enklawę kumihan -nie... -jak nie? na czarno białym, pan był niezadowolony z wakacji na nich planecie tak bardzo że pan chciał to zrobić z wielką chęcią -nieprawda! -...ale administratorzy z Federacji mówili co innego -oni się nie znają -według zapisu z pamięci serwoczaszki pan wdał się w kłótnie z kapłanką -bo ona się ze mnie drwiła -nie wydaje mi się, a naprawdę to pan ją wyzywał że nie powiem że pan ją uderzył -nie przypominam to sobie, bo dlatego że TEGO NIE ZROBIŁEM! -ale mimo wszystko to pan zrobił, niedawna przygoda z wykroczeniami dotyczy obrażanie administratorów imperialnych w tym mnie a to nie obędzie się bez konsekwencji -bo co mi zrobicie -bo... wścieknę się na pana, pójdę z tym do administracji i wyślemy panu list o tym jak bardzo się wściekamy i wstydzimy że aż administratorzy z Federacji zastanawiają się czy pan nie został opętany przez mroczne siły z immaterium -... teraz powiem panu że pan ma się stąd wymieść albo inaczej poczęstuje pana ciastkiem z multi-melty -właśnie sobie pójdę bo uważam że ta rozmowa nie ma już sensu- przedstawiciel sobie poszedł bo miał dość rozmowy z gubernatorem. W Międzyczasie gdzieś w galaktyce okręt wychodzi z osnowy przed pewnym czerwonym olbrzymem -Wiesz gdzie jest to wejście do Commorragh -już ci mówię... jest... przed nami -to? Randall? to jest gwiazda -w środku jest to wejście, tak ta kartka pokazuje -... pewnie od tej twojej Limae -znowu chcesz mnie wyprowadzać z równowagi -nie... tylko nie chce zginąć ale już na pewno nie lecąc w gwiazdę -nie zginiesz, cała moc i lecimy w gwiazdę- wtedy okręt zmierzał w gwiazdę a silniki były na maksimum mocy i leciał bardzo szybko, lecz porucznik był bardzo nie zadowolony wręcz był opętany przez strach -ty chyba jesteś pie@#^^$% na głowę -za kilka minut będziemy może w Commorragh- podczas gdy krążownik inkwizytora leciał w gwiazdę to gdzieś indziej w placówce Mechanicus swą wizytę złożył Fyodor szukał jednego takiego który bywał u Randalla codziennie -Fyodor! -tak to właśnie ja -czego szukasz? -szukam tego kapłana Adeptus Mechanicus co bywa u... -inkwizytora Randalla z cadii -tak -to ja -mam do ciebie pewną sprawę -? -mam podejrzenia że ten młodzieniec dopuścił się HEREZJI! i chce abyś mówił mi wszystko co ma w planach, kto do niego przychodzi albo go obserwował -ale na co mi to przecież inwigilowanie takiej persony jak nie jest sensowne, nie i przepraszam bardzo -lepiej się zgódź bo marny twój los bo już chce cię Multi-meltą potraktować- rzekł Dominique -zamilcz Dominique -? bo... cię... SPALĘ CIĘ JEŻELI SIĘ NIE ZGODZISZ, MÓWIĘ TAK BO ZA PEWNE TY TEŻ JESTEŚ HERETYKIEM!!! -dobra zrobię to co ty życzysz -mądry wybór -tylko co ty ode mnie też oczekujesz -no... że ni mu nie powiesz- tymczasem u inkwizytora -Wykryto znaczny skok temperatury- rzekł pokładowy komputer ale było widać że okręt rozgrzewał się do czerwoności a gorąc mimo wszystko przechodziło do wnętrza okrętu -w tym momencie temperatura w pokładach powoli wynosi od 56 do 60 stopni ale ta się jeszcze przeżyć- rzekł kapłan z Mechanicus -Randall... dlaczego to robisz? -niby co? -dlaczego chcesz wlecieć w gwiazdę? nie rozumiesz że możemy zginąć -zaufaj mi -już wiem czemu chcesz to zrobić, MOGŁEM SIĘ DOMYŚLIĆ ŻE TO PRZEZ TĄ ELDARKĘ Z ŚWIATOSTATKU CO SIĘ NAZYWA LIMAE!!! -znowu chcesz mnie porządnie zdenerwować? -to się w niej zabujałeś! -nie -ja tylko stwierdzam fakty a tak na marginesie nie dziwię się bo taka nawet ładna jest -? -mam dosyć tego kłócenia się oto, ja widzę co do niej tak naprawdę czujesz a ja nie takie rzeczy widziałem -co? -ja mam więcej lat niż ty doświadczenie i w ogóle i cię przekonać nie dam rady -...chcesz mi powiedzieć że dajesz z tym spokój? -tak, ponieważ co ja mogę zrobić ty jesteś inkwizytorem a ja tylko porucznikiem i jeżeli tak ją lubisz to się może z nią ożeń i naraź się inkwizycji -to dlaczego ty... -ostrzeżenie: wykryto przegrzanie się pancerza, wykryto liczne oderwania się pancerza od kadłuba okrętu w tym dekompresje, szacowane straty: 4,000- rzekł komputer -bo ja nie chce by taki mość co nie jednego hersztowi głowę uciął i co nie jednego tyrana roju zabił i co sromotnie smoka pokonał, po co miałby poświęcić wszystko dla kogoś zwłaszcza z innej rasy -czy kiedyś ci mówiłem że nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny? -kiedyś na pewno -a Limae będzie jedyną która jest taką prawdziwą -to czemu jej tego nie powiesz? -co ty ja jestem człowiekiem a ona Eldarem, a eldarzy tak nieznioszą ludzi a co dopiero gdy człek wyzna jednej co do niej czuje, zostałby w trybie natychmiastowym zglanowanym -ale sam mi kiedyś mówiłeś że jest pod pewnym względem wyjątkowa -no bo prawda -to czemu nie spróbujesz? -nie wiem czy to powiem jej, bo bym nie mógłbym się przy niej wysłowić -... nie wierze, ty jesteś inkwizytorem z ordo xenos co nie ma żadnych zahamowań by zrobiż mielone z zielonoskórych a boi się powiedzieć pewnej pannie że ty się w niej zabujałeś -nie boje się -to to jej powiedz któregoś razu -a inkwizycja? -yyy.. -Ostrzeżenie: nastąpi kolizja z danym obiektem czas: 50 sekund -jak to przeżyjemy to będzie trochę szantażowanie administracji by byli cicho w takiej rzeczy o tobie- rzekł porucznik -ok, załadować torpedy- rzekł Randall do kapitana okrętu a ten rozkazał załadunek torped w celu wystrzelenia ich w gwiazdę, trochę to musiało zająć zwłaszcza że doszło do dekompresji w lukach z wyrzutniami torped zanim załadowano je to zginęło 30 załogantów ale udało się -15 sekund do kolizji z obiektem -torpedy załadowane -trzeba je wystrzelić w odpowiednim momencie inaczej spalimy się- załoga jak wszyscy obecni byli przerażeni -nie chcę umrzeć w słońcu!- rzekł ten co nie mył się parędziesiąt lat a inny dał rękę na ramieniu i rzekł -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś -5...4...3... -torpedy ognia -2...1...- torpedy wybuchły na powierzchni gwiazdy tym samym gorąca plazma rozlewała się na boki i w środku coś było -czy to nie...- i krążownik imperialny wleciał do portalu prowadzącego do Commorragh i zniknął a wszystko wróciło do stanu pierwotnego. Commorragh miasto-port w innym wymiarze dom dla Drukhari którzy schronili się przed slaanesh ale i tak muszą robić szereg ekstremalnych doznań by przeżyć i nie stać się paskudnym upadłym samym siebie, w mieście było słychać krzyki i inne tym podobne rzeczy charakterystyczne dla Commorragh, imprezy i hulanki upadłych eldarów zakłócił dość nie typowe zjawisko: spadający krążownik imperialny na miasto był on rozgrzany i czerwony i dymił się, a w środku -żyjemy? -jeszcze -ty Randall jesteśmy w Commorragh -no wiem ale nad nim -pewnie o nas już wiedzą -gdy tylko rąbniemy o grud- i krążownik rozbił się w Commorragh siła uderzenia była tak silna że było potężne trzęsienie ziemi i to poczuł Asdrubael Vect władca tego mrocznego miasta i kazał tam wysłać oddział by sprawdzili czy ktoś przeżył, po jakimś czasie w okręcie wszyscy byli albo nie przytomni albo martwi, inkwizytor był pierwszy który odzyskał przytomność i czuł zbliżających się mrocznych nie wiedział jak ich wyczuł ale uciekał z miejsca uderzenia i schował się tam gdzie jego by nie znaleźli -sir? SIR?! -co się co się stało? -rozwaliliśmy dzielnice mrocznego miasta -ech normalne, co z innymi -potłuczeni i co niektórzy nieżywi -a gdzie Randall? -nie ma go? jak się oprzytomniałem to go nie było -oj źle to brzmi -komitet powitalny drukhari! -co? -Rusty dzięki że mi pomogłeś!- i mroczni eldarzy łapali każdego załoganta i żołnierza i zabijali każdego kto stawiał opór, złapali tego co... -aaaaa RUSTY DZIĘKI ŻE MI POOMOGŁEŚ!! -spójrz na niego dziwoląg prawda? -tak (diaboliczny śmiech) -inna mroczna dopadła innego -puść mnie! -bo co- rzekła -bo pożałujesz że mnie złapałaś -fuuuj co nie myłeś się -tak! i co mi zrobisz? -zadbam o ciebie (diaboliczny śmiech i diaboliczne gesty)- a potem szukali porucznika -gdzie jest jeszcze jeden- nagle -mnie szukacie?- i zabił mrocznego z multi-melty lecz inna go kopnęła tak mocno i szybko że wyrzuciło go o ścianę -tak samo jak ciebie i twojego śmierdziela nugrla zadbam hahhahahahahaha chwilę późnej -co z nami zrobią -wszystko, flaki wyprują, oskórują, spalą, albo obetną nam głowy- i w tedy spełnił się koszmar porucznika -nie NIE TYLKO NIE ON! ujrzał go władce tego mrocznego miasta -proszę a kogo my tu mamy- rzekł Vect swoim ciepłym i wzbudzającym posłuszeństwo głosem, teraz los wszytkich zależał od niego ale co z Randallem tego nie wiadomo C.D.N. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Randall clark inkwizytorem Kategoria:Opowiadania(Randall Clark from true life)